Kin's Betrayal
by BananaLover1112
Summary: Kin. The ones you would always expect to be able to trust. But kin, cannot always be trusted. Kin can sometimes be the least trustworthy cat of all.
1. Prologue

** Hello! This Is The Re-Written Prologue to Kin's ****Betrayal! I Hope You Enjoy!**

A brown she-cat raced through the woods, her long fur billowing in the wind. She looked tired, scrawny and she carried in her mouth two kit's. "You can do it, Molly!" the she-cat said to herself, through her kits.

"Mamma!" the smaller kit called. "The fox is gaining!" she made the mistake of looking back then, _CRUNCH! _ the fox bit down on her back. She collapsed, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a golden tabby cat racing over. "Please," she managed to cough, "Save my kits!"

The cat said, "I will." and then the world began to fade. "Thank you," She whispered, "Thank you." And her breathing slowed, and faded into nothing.

The golden tabby pounced on the fox. The fox tried to bite at his neck, but the cat was too fast. He doged, then raked his hind paws over the foxes belly. The fox whimpered, freed himself from the cat, and ran away.

The cat walked over to the kits, and picked them up. "Hey!" The smaller one said, trying to claw him. "You're not my mamma!" The cat ignored the kit, and went on to camp.

"Lionblaze!" a ginger she-cat called to the golden tabby, "Why do you have those two kit's?" The golden tabby, Lionblaze, padded over to the ginger she-cat. "Their mother was killed by a fox." he mewed. The she-cat's eyes filled with pity. "The poor little scraps!" She mewed, "Bramblestar will let them stay, I'm sure of it! I'll go tell him." Lionblaze dipped his head "Thank you, Squirrelflight."

As Squirrelflight padded to the leaders den, The smaller kit nudged him "What do you mean mamma's dead?" It asked him. He leaned down, and mewed to the kit, "I'm sorry. But your mother can never see you again. the kit's eyes widened, and the kit began to cry. The other kit soon joined in.

Lionblaze carried them to the nursery. "Cinderheart," he mewed to a grey cat, "These kit's have just lost their mother. If Bramblestar lets them into the clan, will you take care of them?" The she-cat looked at the grieving kit's, and hear eyes softened. "Of course, Lionblaze." Lionblaze purred, and licked her on the cheek.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" A cat's voice was heard through the camp. Lionblaze picked up the two kits, and padded to the highrock, where a brown tabby stood. "A she-cat, was killed in the woods by a fox, today." he said, the cat's all looked around confused, and the brown tabby continued, "But her kit's, Lionblaze managed to save." Every cat looked at Lionblaze, and noticed the two kit's. "I have decided to accept them into Thunderclan, As they have no where to go. Does anyone object to this?" the brown tabby looked around. "No? Good. What are their names Lionblaze?" Ha asked "I'm Swift, the smaller kit said shakily. "This is my sister, Hawk." "From this day on," the cat said, "You shall be known as Hawkkit, and Swiftkit! You are dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry People! This Thing Won't Let Me Indent! So, An Indentation Will Be ~~~~~, Okay? **

~~~~~"Switkit!" Swiftkit heard her foster mother, Cinderheart call "Hawkkit! Get over here! You need to be cleaned up for your apprentice ceremony!" My apprentice ceremony! He thought Finally! He ran as fast as he could to the nursery. "Stop it! He complained, as Cinderheart began cleaning him "Why do I need to be cleaned?" "Because," Cinderheart told him, "I don't wan't you, your sister, Robinkit and Volekit looking like you don't care!" Swiftkit wanted to point out that he didn't care, but he knew it woudn't do him any good.  
~~~~~A little while later, when Songkit, Robinkit, and Volekit had been cleaned, Swiftkit heard Bramblestar's call, "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" The four kit's ran out as fast as they could, followed slowly by Cinderheart. "Swiftkit, Hawkkit, Robinkit, and Volekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Swiftkit was shaking with excitement. "Volekit, From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Volepaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows on to you."  
~~~~~"Bumblestripe," Bramblestar called the grey tom. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Volepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Volepaw." Bumblestripe padded over to Volekit, tailtwitching with excitment. Volekit happily touched noses with Bumblestripe.  
~~~~~"Robinkit, From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. I hope Mousewhisker will pass down all he knows on to you." Robinpaw's tail twiched excitedly. "Mousewhisker," Bramblestar called the grey and white tom. "You are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spiderleg, and you have shown yourself were a great mentor to Bumblestripe. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Robinpaw." Robinpaw was almost bouncing with excitment and Mousewhisker came up, and very, very happily touched noses with him.  
~~~~~"Hawkkit, From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Toadstep. I hope Toadstep will pass down all he knows on to you." Hawkkit Eyes lit up, she had always admired Toadstep. ~~~~~"Toadstep," Bramblestar called the black and white tom. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself to be compassianate and and excellent fighter. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hawkpaw."  
~~~~~"Swiftkit," Bramblestar called finally "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows on to you." Ivypool! Swiftkit thought excitedly. Swiftkit had admired Ivypool since he first told the story of the great battle. He had admired her courage to spy in the Dark Forest, where they would kill her immediatly if they found out. "Ivypool," Bramblestar called the siver and white she-cat. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be brave and extremly loyal. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Swiftpaw." Swiftkit Touched noses with Ivypool, and she whispered to him. "I promise I will do my best to mentor you, Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw nodded and whispered back "I know."  
~~~~~"Volepaw, Robinpaw, Hawkpaw, Swiftpaw! Volepaw, Robinpaw, Hawkpaw, Swiftpaw!" _The clan really have accepted me!_ Swiftpaw thought _They really have!_


End file.
